


idk what to name this

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: random megapvp drabble i made, it's unfinished, but if yall like it I'll try to finish it!i honestly forget every thing about this fic, i didn't re-read it before i posted it-
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	idk what to name this

Mega was packing a suitcase, what for you may ask? Well him, badboyhalo, skeepy, A6D, and zelk were all meeting up in florida. Originally just skeppy and bad were going, but they bugged A6D until he gave in and got a plane ticket. Bad was suggesting different things they could do, when he had the idea of inviting others. He suggested the dream team, but they were all busy. Dream was just tired, and even though he already lived in Florida, didn't want to make a long drive to the city they would be staying in. George didn't want to take the long flight there if dream wasn't going, and sapnap had the same conclusion. So instead skeppy and bad asked some of their staff, zelk was the only other one who said he could go. After a lot of bugging from the 4 people going and subscribers, mega said he would go too. His mom was a very kind woman and was fine with it, she knew all about skeppy and the others.

Although mega was excited about seeing the others face to face, and going to florida for a whole week, he still felt a few nerves. Unbeknownst to the others, mega didn't just choose to not share his voice, he couldn't. He was mute. Theoretically he could speak if he really tried, but it took a lot of effort, and was honestly pretty scary to him. He had some mental turmoil about his voice, not just physical inability. He has spoken before, but only in times where he had no other choice. His voice would end up being raspy and quiet, barely audible unless you were listening for it. Which would probably backfire on him some time.

He had finished packing all his bags, besides his carry on bag, which he put his most important belongings in. laptop, phone, wallet, notebook and pencil, ect. 

(ima timeskip to eyy he’s at the hotel in florida cuz i'm lazy and this is just a drabble lol, might add more things here l8r tho, who knows. -author)

Mega had checked into the hotel, and was now flopped on the single twin bed he would be sleeping in for the next week. He exhaled into the pillow, if he had a voice, he would have probably done some kind of grumble. He was exhausted. His mom had decided he would be ok on his own, although she was very cautious to make sure he thought he would be ok. He reassured her enough that she felt content. He was 17, so it was ok for him to be on his own as long as he had the paperwork to prove his parents were ok with it. His mom had to contact his dad again, it was pretty awkward, but his dad was completely fine with sending them the paperwork that showed he was ok with it as well. Theoretically, his dad was still a legal guardian for him.

The jetlag was pretty weird, from where he came from it was only 5pm, but now it was 9pm. 4 hour difference. Luckily because of the stress from traveling on his own, he was tired enough that he fell asleep pretty quick. The bed was pretty comfy, so that helped too. He was ok with being on his own for sure, but there were multiple occasions where being unable to talk was very hard to deal with. On the plane a flight assistant walked down the aisle asking if people wanted food, when she came to him, he was stuck awkwardly holding his hand up indicating to wait while he typed on his phone. She was visibly confused, at least until she read the text on the screen. ‘I'm mute, so i have to type. Could i just get some water please?’ that was just one small instant, he could name so many others if he wanted to. But at the moment sleeping was nice.

(time set: 0. Yall better have got that. -author)

Mega woke up at 10am, much later than he usually would. He checked his phone and realized two disappointing things. One being that his alarm never went off, the other was the fact he never plugged his phone in last night, and it was now at 21%. He was meeting up with the others around 12pm at some cafe that bad insisted was incredible, bad had mentioned the muffins the most, not like that was too surprising. Mega wasn't too hungry, so he decided to just wait for lunch to eat. He spent his time unpacking things he would use regularly throughout the week, and playing some games on his phone. Before he knew it, it was 11:30 and time for him to leave. It was around 30-45 minutes to get to the cafe, so he might end up a little late, but he honestly didn't care that much. He just hoped the others wouldn't mind. He would have got a taxi, but he didn't know how he would be able to, since he couldn't talk over the phone, which is why he resorted to taking the longer walk there. 

He wasn't an anxious guy, he was pretty confident and assertive considering the situation with his speech, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about seeing everyone. He had never shown his face either, so he hoped they weren't too shocked by his looks. Not like there was much to be shocked about though. He didn't like standing out, so he wore simple clothes and had a basic short haircut. His eyes were dark brown, the same as his hair. He was currently wearing a grey/blue hoodie, jeans, and black short sneakers. Again, nothing special. There was one specific thing about his looks that was more unique, and it was another thing they didn't know about him. He had vitiligo, and an intense case of it. It was quite interesting though, as his vitiligo wasn't on random spots, it was almost perfectly cut down the middle of his body. Making it so his right side was nearly all brown, while his left was nearly all white. There were, of course, some spots that were different, but not that many.

Before he knew it, he was in front of the cafe. He was a few minutes late, but not as late as he thought he would be. Peeking through the windows, he could see everyone already there, occupying a corner booth. He took a deep breath and walked inside, making the little bell sing a short ringing tune. He saw bad look over in curiosity at the sound, probably looking for mega. Mega gave a little wave and walked over, making bad smile and alert the others of the fact mega was finally here. A6D shifted over, letting mega sit beside him. “Well i'm guessing since you joined us, your mega?” A6D smiled a sly smile, mega simply nodded, feeling somewhat awkward. Skeppy spoke quickly after the confirmation mega was mega. “Ah its so cool to finally see you!” after a short pause with skeppy thinking, he spoke again. “Gotta say, you look more like your skin than I thought you would.” mega shrugged, he had chosen his skin for that reason.

Mega was worried it might drive into an awkward silence, but skeppy would not allow that to happen. Although skeppy did end up asking the question mega was dreading. “So, you gonna talk? I've been waiting to hear your voice!~” skeppy looked at him intently, the others looking at him as well. He silently glared at skeppy, pulling out his phone, opening notes, and simply typing ‘no.’ and shoving it in skeppy’s face. After skeppy backed his face away, he read the text, and frowned playfully. “Meeegggaaa~ please?” the others were trying to look at the phone as well, once seeing the text, they sat back into their seats.

**Author's Note:**

> plz let me know if i should finish this! if not, I'll delete this after, since like i said, idek what it is i just posted- 
> 
> instagram: mablelaylee


End file.
